The Poll winner has been decided
by Nightfly123
Summary: The winner of the poll about who deserves to be with Bia, is decided.


The day was bright and sunny in the Amazon rainforest as every bird present was sitting in attendance as they waited for the announcement of the winner of the poll about who deserved to be with Blu and Jewel's middle child Bia.

The main contestants Tomada Junior and Nightfly were waiting patiently as they awaited for their names to be called out by Blu and Jewel themselves knowing that one of them was going to be announced the winner and they get to be with Bia.

Blu and Jewel had walked onto the stage to cheers from the crowd and they smiled as they waved at them before they took their positions on the stage while the crowd eventually stopped cheering so the couple can speak.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming" said Jewel to all of the other birds. "We are all here today, to announce the winner of the now-closed Poll".

"And before we do, there is one more thing" said Blu as he took his turn to speak. "We have got two birds to introduce to you, today".

"So without further ado" said Jewel as she turned her attention to backstage. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Tomada Junior and Nightfly".

The crowd cheered loudly as both Tomada Junior and Nightfly made their way onto the stage while waving at the crowd with smiles on their faces before they walked up to Blu and Jewel who they hugged as they both turned their attention back to the crowd.

"So, Nightfly, Junior, how are you guys feeling?" asked Blu to Tomada Junior and Nightfly. "You guys, feeling ok?".

"Yes, we are Blu and we are so happy to be here" said Nightfly as he waved at the crowd again. "Isn't that right, Junior?".

"That is correct, Nightfly and I agree with you 100 per cent" said Tomada Junior as he smiled. "I personally can't wait to find out, who deserves to be with Bia".

"Now that is the spirit, you guys, that is what we want to see" said Jewel as she smiled at the two "Now, let's introduce, mine and Blu's daughter, Bia".

The crowd once again cheered loudly as Bia made her way onto the stage where she happily hugged both Nightfly and Tomada Junior as well as her parents who smiled at their middle child before the five of them turned their attention back to the crowd.

"So, Bia, who do you think won the poll?" asked Blu to his daughter. "Who do you think, deserves to be with you?".

"Well, I don't know, to be honest" said Bia as she smiled at her dad. "Also, I love both Nightfly and Tomada, so it doesn't really matter if either of them deserve to be with me".

"Ok, with that out of the way" said Jewel as she faced the crowd. "It is time to reveal the winner, so without further ado, the winner and the bird who deserves to be with Bia, winning by a margin of 8 votes to 4 votes, is...NIGHTFLY!".

The crowd cheered in happiness while Nightfly happily hugged Bia which she gladly returned before she kissed Nightfly on the beak and Nightfly happily kissed her back knowing that he has won the right to be with Bia fair and square.

Tomada Junior looked on with a smile on his face since he knew that Nightfly won fairly and he couldn't ask for a better way to settle a long debate knowing that his best friend was the one who came out on top and he couldn't be more happier to witness his friend's victory in person.

Nightfly turned his attention to Tomada Junior and he happily hugged him which Tomada Junior gladly returned with the crowd giving a round of applause to the two of them knowing that they both had a good run and that Nightfly deserved the victory.

"Also, Nightfly, you get a special prize" said Blu as he faced Nightfly. "You, my friend, have won the poll winner's award".

"Thank you, Blu, thank you so much" said Nightfly as he hugged Blu. "Thank you, so much".

"Your welcome, Nightfly" said Blu as he hugged Nightfly back. "You deserved it after all".

Nightfly nodded his head in agreement before he broke the hug and he went over to Bia who he kissed on the beak which Bia gladly returned the kiss before they eventually broke the kiss and they along with Tomada Junior as well as Blu and Jewel waved at the cheering crowd with smiles on their faces.

 **There you go, the winner of the poll is my OC Nightfly and he has won the poll fair and square, also I am putting up another Poll which is about whether you want TheStardustDragon to write a lemon story about his OC Jason and his boyfriend Tiago. Apart from that, I hope you have enjoyed this announcement. :)**


End file.
